Ti Amerò
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: No importa cuánto te tome regresar. Y si cumples o no la promesa. Te necesito más que nunca. Me es dificil tener a mi otro yo lejos de mí. Pero yo te amaré. FidioXRushe!


**¡Al fin un FidioRushe de mi creación! AMO la pareja y AMO la canción. "Ti amerò" pertenece al GRANDIOSISIMO grupo "Il Divo". La letra se las pongo en italiano y en español por si las dudas. Otro regalo de mí para mí y de mí para ustedes Bueno ya, ya pasó. Se acabó la fiesta (lo que molestó a Dylan). Inazuma no me pertenece. Si así fuera OBVIAMENTE no hubiera casado a Endo con Natsumi (¿para qué hicieron esa inútil votación?) y lo hubiera casado con Aki. Para que quede más claro, primero narra Fidio y el siguiente Rushe pero el del final es de ambos. Enjoy!**

_La notte scivola sul mondo_

_Che si addormenterà_

_E la luna vestirà d'argento_

_Il mare e le città_

_La noche se desliza sobre el mundo._

_Que se dormirá._

_Y la luna vestirá de plata._

_A el mar y la cuidad._

Acabo de retornar a mi cuarto asignado. Todos los jugadores salimos a dar un paseo por la Isla Lioccot. Cómo quisiera estar donde estás tú pero sabes bien que no puedo. Es el tercer Torneo FFI pero recuerdo muy bien que te prometí llevarte el trofeo de nuestra victoria. Y por eso estoy aquí.

Antes de dormir, me dispongo a abrirla ventana. Realmente le clima de Lioccot es muy caluroso. Corro las cortinas y cuando abro la ventana sin querer la Luna me atrapó con su elegancia y su belleza. Como si la dama de blanco caminara a paso lento despidiendo al sol. Se desliza sobre el mundo al mismo tiempo que lo ilumina. La Luna vestida de plata mirando su reflejo en el mar y enamorando a la cuidad. Sonrío. Tu imagen me llega a la mente. Como quisiera tenerte aquí. Sólo yo sé lo mucho que te gustan estos paisajes y escenarios… Rushe…

_E tu mi mancherai_

_Più ancora_

_Quanto non lo sai_

_Yo te echaré de menos. _

_Más aun._

_Cuánto no lo sabes._

Prendí el televisor. Escuché música. Me puse a leer. Y nada funcionó. Ya son las dos de la mañana y no dejo de dar vueltas a la cama y a mi cabeza. Apenas cierro los ojos y pienso en ti. Abro los ojos y es lo mismo. Por mi tragaluz se asoman las estrellas. ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Pero sin querer una inquietud es en particular la que no me ha dejado dormir; ¿En quién estarás pensando? Si tan sólo tuvieras una remota idea de cuánto te echo de menos. Pero no lo sabes. Cuando fui a despedirlos al aeropuerto, me viste dos segundos y supiste enseguida que estaba a punto de llorar. Te hincaste lo cual no sirvió mucho. Ya no soy tan pequeña. Tengo catorce años. Tú tienes dieciocho. Y aún es increíble que se te olvide. Pero también en algo triste. Sigues viéndome como una niña, de esa forma no creerás que me pueda enamorar. O quizá pensarás "Rushe, falta mucho para eso". Ese día me miraste y me hiciste prometer que no lloraría ni estaría triste y yo te lo prometí. Pero no me pediste no extrañarte. Y después juraste que me traerías el trofeo de su victoria. Sé que ganarán pero aún siento tu ausencia. Simplemente te extraño. Cuánto no lo sabes…

_Continuerò a credere che_

_Siamo un'anima, io e te_

_E ti amerò comunque, lo so_

_Anche se non sei con me_

_Io ti amerò._

_Seguiré creyendo._

_Que somos un alma tú y yo._

_Y te querré en todo caso, lo sé._

_Aunque no estés conmigo._

_Yo te querré*_

Créeme cuando te di mi palabra que te tengo presente en cada partido. Puedo asegurar que gracias a eso he llegado hasta aquí. Revolviendo entre mis pertenencias encontré una hoja de papel levemente arrugada pero muy particular. Como un golpe (o balonazo) me llegó a la mente el recuerdo y la historia detrás de esa hoja a la cuál llamabas _"Amore a la multiidioma"._ Quién te culparía, en aquel entonces tenías diez años…

_*-x Flashback x-*_

Varias personas estaban reunidas en la cancha del equipo Orpheus. El equipo Raimon ganador del primer torneo FFI en ese entonces había decidido visitar al equipo italiano al igual que Mark, Dylan, Ichinose (*w*), y Domon representantes de Estados Unidos. Edgar Valtinas de Inglaterra, Theres Torue de Argentina y hasta Roccoco Uruppa, portero del equipo del Congo.

Era bien sabido que en la cancha, todos eran rivales pero en verdad eran my buenos aliados y, como decía Endo, unidos por el football. Pasaron toda la tarde como un gran (más bien ENORME) equipo. Ya en la noche, a los demás les fue asignada su habitación.

-¡Fidio! ¡Fidio!- Llamaba una hermosa y pequeña niña con el cabello tan rubio como el Sol- ¿Adivina qué?

-Mmm…- El aludido notó que la niña escondía algo tras de su espalda mas prefirió seguirle el juego.- ¿Marco se cayó de la escalera?

-No, bobo.- No pudo contener la risa y siguió esperando una respuesta.

-¿Se quema el edificio?

-¡No!

-¡Ya sé! ¡Endo quemó el edificio y al huir se cayó de la escalera!

-¡No, Fidio! ¿Por qué quieres que todos se caig…?

-Es broma, Rushe. Ya, me rindo ¿qué es?

-¡Mira!- Rushe le mostró una hoja al italiano el cuál la miraba divertido.- ¿Qué dice?

-Orema it, uoy evol…-

-¡No es cierto!

-Rushe… tienes la hoja al revés.- Aclaró el italiano burlonamente.

-Ahhh… ya sabía. Era para ver si te dabas cuenta.- Se trató de defender. Giró al derecho la hoja y l amostró de nuevo.- Es cómo se dice "Te Amo" en otro idiomas ¿No es lindo?

-Muy lindo pero ¿para qué?- Le cuestionaba Fidio mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos.

Curiosidad.- Rushe se puso al lado de Fidio.- Mira, en Japón se dice "Watashi wa anata o aishimasu." En inglés "I love you", en "Argentino" se dice "Te quiero" o "Te amo", en Londiense…-

-Inglés británico, Rushe.- Corrigió Fidio.

-Como sea. En inglés británico… fue raro. Se pronuncia igual que en inglés. En congoness…- Fidio no aguantó más la risa y ante la mirada curiosa y un poco enojada de la niña rió sonoramente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- La pequeña cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia. De verdad no le encontraba la gracia.

-Nada.- Contestó el chico ya más calmado.- Pero no creo que se diga "Congoness".

-Fidio, Fidio, Fidio.- Exclamó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.- Eres tan pequeño para el mundo.- Rushe le dio unos pequeños e inofensivos golpes a la cabeza del castaño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? A ver, ¿De dónde viene Roccoco? ¡Del Congo!- Respondió con seguridad la chiquilla.

-Como digas.

-Bueno, se dice "Mono ke zola nge" o en francés y me dijeron que en francés se dice "Je t´aime" o algo así y por supuesto en italiano se dice "Ti amo". En mi "Amore a la multiidioma".

-Sí. Seguro, Rushe.- El italiano la miró con ternura ¿Cómo era posible tanta dulzura y belleza en una niña de apenas diez años? Pero ella ya era de mente abierta para comprender todo. La pequeña bostezó y se restregó los ojos. Ya era algo tarde y ella no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse.

-Me voy. Hasta mañana, Fidio-kun.- Rushe se dirigía hacia la salida del dormitorio pero se detuvo de golpe y miró una vez más el papel que llevaba en las manos. El delantero la observó extrañado. La pequeña sonrió y regresó con el chico.

-Fidio-kun ¿Puedes firmar esto?- Le cuestionó mostrándole la hoja.

-¿Para qué?.- la tomó y se volvió a hincar a su altura.

-Pensé que si varias formas de decir "Te quiero" están escritas ahí.- Aclaró señalando el papel.- Tal vez te ayude a encontrar una novia en el futuro.- Fidio se sonrojó al instante. ¿Una novia? No estaba listo pero tampoco se podía negar a la idea de más adelante encontrar a su "pareja ideal". Además era una cosa de niños lo que Rushe le pedía.- Sería como un juramento ¡Como el de los cuentos de Hadas!- No haría daño a nadie. Se levantó, cargó a Rushe y la sentó en su cama-. Él se sentó a su lado y revolviendo su cajón encontró un bolígrafo. Tomo la "carta" y al pie de ella la firmó y se la devolvió a la pequeña quien se encontraba de los más alegre.

-¡_Grazie_, Fidio-kun!- Le agradeció.- Ahora sí me voy. _Buonanotte._

-Chao, Rushe.- Y antes de que se fuera, el chico se acercó y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla acción que hizo que Rushe se sonrojara y riera levemente. Después de eso, ella dio un salto bajando de la cama y regresó a su habitación.

Al otro día en el desayuno, le mostró a Fidio que ella también había firmado con uno de sus crayones naranja ya que según ella también quería que un príncipe… corrigió después… que un jugador de football la rescatada y la quisiera. Los príncipes ya estaban algo pasados de moda. Tiempo después Rushe colocó su hoja encima de la cabecera de su cama…

_*-x Fin Flashback x-*_

-… Y antes de subir al avión me la diste para la buena suerte. Al fin apago las luces y me recuesto en mi cama con la hoja en las manos. Estoy seguro que te tendré a mi lado al entrar a la cancha. Después de todo, seguiré creyendo que somos u alma tú y yo. No importa lo que pase. Aunque ahora no estés conmigo yo te querré… aunque ahora no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa. Poco a poco mi forma de quererte ha cambiado… tal vez por completo…

_Ti porterò con me nel sole_

_Nei sogni che farò_

_Ruberò i colori del mattino_

_Te llevaré conmigo hasta el Sol._

_En los sueños que tendré,_

_Robaré los colores de la mañana…_

Despierto por cuarta vez en la madrugada. "Fidio" es todo lo que hago después; susurrar tu nombre para volverme a dormir. Estiro los brazos y sin querer rozo la pared.

Algo falta. M enderezo para después calmarme. Cierto, te di mi "Amore a la multiidioma" para la buena suerte. Sé que estarán bien. No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años desde el primer torneo Internacional y desde ese día.

Aquel lindo recuerdo vuelve a pasar por mi mente. Como una película; sin duda mi película favorita. Pero después recuerdo el beso en la mejilla que me diste ese día; mi escena favorita. No pude evitar sentir cómo el calor me sube hasta mis mejillas. Fue como si lo volviera a sentir. Tan vivo y cálido como aquella vez. Tan cariñoso. Tan… tuyo.

¿Cómo le haces para deshacerme así, con tanta facilidad? Y ni siquiera estás aquí. Eso es lo increíble. Te llevaré conmigo hasta el Sol en los sueños que tendré. Claro, si es que puedo volverá conciliar el sueño. Tal vez ahí me puedas revelar el secreto que escondes detrás de tus ojos. En tu ser. Una persona no puede ser tan magnifica. Pero te conozco. Entonces soy testigo de que sí existe. De que tú existes. Robaré los colores de la mañana y dibujaré un arcoíris, Puente hacia la olla de oro ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre me contabas esa historia cuando estaba triste. Pero ahora es mi turno. Sé que me sientes. Me tienes en ti. Sabes que tengo fe todo el tiempo que ustedes le traerán el triunfo a Italia. Aunque llego a sentir miedo de que puedas sentir también el cuánto te necesito. Aquí y ahora. Pero no importa, seguiré pintando con vivos colores el triunfo de Orpheus y después… tu regreso…

_Ruberò i colori del mattino_

_E un cielo limpido_

_Su cui dipingerò il tuo viso_

_E sorriderò_

…_Robaré los colores de la mañana._

_Y en un cielo limpio._

_Sobre él pintaré tu rostro._

_Y sonreiré._

AL fin despierto, un poco aburrido. La misma rutina aunque todo es por ganar. Peor a veces extraño tus maneras tan tiernas y divertidas de despertarme. Cuando entrabas a mi cuarto gritando "¡Despierta!" golpeando con tu mano una cacerola una y otra vez. Cuando corrías y saltabas a mi cama fingiendo estar dormida. O las veces que te parabas a mi lado me besabas la mejilla y te escondías entre las sábanas, bueno, eso cuando todavía eras una niña. Aún me cuesta creer que ya tienes catorce años. Crecías cada día y no me daba cuenta. O no me quería dar cuenta. Por un lado no quería que crecieras. Pensé que te alejarías poco a poco de mí, de nosotros y empezarías a andar por tu propia cuenta. Pero al parecer me equivoqué. Seguimos tan unidos ¿Cómo hermanos? Tal vez. Peor no sería raro que empezara a sentir algo más fuerte por una niña tan tierna, original, bondadosa, llena de luz como tú… pero qué… mejor lo olvido. He tenido bastantes cosas en la cabeza "Tú, tú…ah, y tú". Mejor me voy a entrenar. Tomo mi maleta para cambiarme. Salgo del edificio y noto que nadie ha llegado _ancora_. Aprovecharé para calentar de una vez. Llegó por completo al campo pero el Sol me deslumbra. Trato de cubrirme un poco con mis brazos pero el resplandor es más fuerte así que me doy por vencido. Volteo y miro el cielo al mismo tiempo que la brisa del puerto roza mi cara. Por detrás, siento como si el Sol tratara de llamar mi atención. Como si no quisiera quitarme los ojos de encima. Me giro poco a poco sintiendo más su calor y me acuerdo de ti. Con tu cabello tan o más brillante que esa gran estrella. Después veo el césped y ahí encontró tus ojos. Ahora compruebo que nunca me dejaste. Por ti mi Niña sería capaz de cometer mil y un locuras y las que falten. Robaré los colores de la mañana, y en un cielo limpio tal y como éste, sobre el pintaré tu rostro y sonreiré; justo como ahora al darme cuenta que en verdad estoy pintando tu rostro de luz en ese gran espejo del mar. Y al hallar tu sonrisa escondida entre las nubes…

_Continuerò a credere che_

_Siamo un'anima, io e te_

_E ti amerò comunque, lo so_

_Anche se non sei con me_

_Seguiré creyendo._

_Que somos un alma tú y yo._

_Y te querré en todo caso, lo sé._

_Aunque no estés conmigo._

¿Sabes por qué seguiré creyendo que somos un alma tú y yo? Y es algo más allá de eso que cree la gente que sentimos eso por tanto tiempo de conocemos. Aunque algo tiene que ver.

Es por cómo tienes el gesto perfecto, l apalabra perfecta y hasta el silencio adecuado para hacerme creer que todo estará bien incluso a pesar de tener al mundo en contra.

Como el día en que Mr. K falleció. Gianluca me dijo después que fue tu idea ocultarme un poco más acerca de su muerte. Y el día que finalmente me avisaron lloré como nunca. El primer llanto que tuve con mis "nuevos ojos". Pero lo comprendí. Ya sabía que no volvería. Aun te agradezco por todas esas veces. No por las que evitaste que cayera, sino por las que me ayudaste a levantarme. Sabías perfectamente que esas vencidas me fortalecerían. Que en cada ocasión, terminaría convenciéndome que ese obstáculo era un reto. Que ya estaba ahí. Eso como punto de partida para después buscar cómo sanar esas grietas. Pero nunca me dejaste sola…

_*-x Flashback x-*_

Rushe estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo aferrándose a un conejo de peluche que Mr. K (o Kageyama) le regaló una vez. Se había enterado de su fallecimiento.

-Rushe.- Escuchó un llamado a la puerta pero lo ignoró aún sabiendo quién era el dueño de esa voz. Esa persona decidió entrar al cuarto de la pequeña al no obtener respuesta.- Hey, Principessa.- Le llamó sentándose en su cama a lado de ella.

-No va a volver ¿verdad?- ¿Qué le respondía? El típico "Pues llega un momento cuando todas las personas se van…" No. O mentirle y decirle que en unos días volvería. Tampoco. Y además, Rushe no era tonta.

-No.- Rushe quizás muy en el fondo esperaba que le dijera que volvería. Y el saber que no lo haría no la deprimió más. Simplemente la hizo ver que ya estaba convencida de saberlo. Pero eso no quería decir que no lo extrañaría.

-El me dijo que platicaría conmigo.- Respondió cesando un poco el llanto pero sin darle la cara a Fidio.

-pero él no sabía que esto pasaría. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Y lo sabes ¿cierto?- No hubo respuesta. El castaño seguía acariciando el cabello de la pequeña. Ella estaba sumida en su tristeza. Quizá la primera de toda su vida. Cuando una melodía familiar empezó a impregnarse por toda la habitación. Se giró un poco para descubrir que venía de la caja musical que recibió de parte del entrenador de Italia antes de…bueno, de su partida.

-Él no volverá pero…si tú no lo olvidas será como si nunca se hubiera ido.- Se enderezó y frotó sus manos contra sus ojos y al levantar la mirada notó cómo el jugador le extendía su mano.- Vamos. Si no cenas, te hará daño.- La niña, más tranquila, aceptó y se fue tomada de la mano de Fidio hasta el comedor. Pero más que alegre se sentía protegida, como siempre por el delantero…

_*-x Fin Flashback x-*_

Siempre siento como si hubieras dejado conmigo a tu ángel guardián. Después de todo, crecí con esa idea de que somos uno. Siento el triunfo del equipo italiano. Nada tiene lógica. Es por eso que sé que obtendrán buenos resultados. Que han tardado en regresar porque llegaron a las finales. Siento tu alegría y la de los demás al entregarles el trofeo. Por un momento sé lo que se siente ser una jugadora de soccer. Todos esos sentimientos encontrados. La tristeza porque el torneo FFI llegará a su fin. Pero felicidad; les costó mucho trabajo. Todo eso y más debes estar sintiendo ahora. Aunque no estés conmigo…

_Mi manchi più che mai stasera_

_Quanto non lo sai_

_Me faltas más que nunca ésta noche._

_Cuánto no lo sabes_

No es mi culpa. No sé si gritar, si llorar o irme directamente a dormir. Todos están en la sala, ellos tampoco han podido reaccionar.

Y no los culpo, no saben qué hacer. Me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir.

Por más que quiero y que intento no puedo describir mi manera de sentir en éstos momentos.

Miro de nuevo a las estrellas y una de ellas pasa volando sobre el edificio. Ya es de noche. El día pasó muy rápido y más al saber el marcador final.

No tengo idea ni de qué decirme a mí mismo. Sólo sé que me faltas más que nunca ésta noche, Rushe.

Tenerte. Abrazarte. Que tu sonrisa me calme.

Pero mañana regresamos a Italia. Quiero verte. Necesito verte. Cuánto no lo sabes…

_Continuerò a credere che_

_Siamo un'anima, io e te_

_E ti amerò comunque, lo so_

_Anche se non sei con me_

_Io ti amerò._

_Seguiré creyendo._

_Que somos un alma tú y yo._

_Y te querré en todo caso, lo sé._

_Aunque no estés conmigo._

_Yo te amaré…_

Desde que llegaron al aeropuerto en ningún momento despegó ni apartó sus ojos del gran ventanal que daba vista hacia los aviones. Llegarían en cualquier momento. Pero la niña a pesar de estar emocionada estaba intrigada. Tal vez hasta asustada. No sabía qué equipo se había llevado la victoria.

-Vuelo no. 285 ha arribado.- Anunciaban en toda la sala. Algunas personas más quienes se encontraban en el lugar se pusieron de pie para recibir a sus familiares o amistades.

-¡Ahí vienen! – Señalaba la hermana de uno de los jugadores. Rushe al instante volteó hacia el lugar indicado por la otra chica. Los jugadores entraban poco a poco a la sala e inmediatamente eran abrazados por sus cercanos. Mientras tanto, Rushe buscaba desesperadamente a Fidio. Pero cuando el área se despejó un poco más por fin logró verlo. Hincado y esperándola. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, extendió sus brazos para abrazarla. Justo como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña.

-¡Fidio!- Rushe le sonrió y corrió inmediatamente hacia él.

-Te extrañé tanto, Principessa.- Ella se sonrojó muy levemente y se tensó un poco. Pero se calmó y correspondió al gesto.

-Yo igual, Fidio-kun.- Pero al separarse, recordó que aún desconocía qué equipo fue el ganador del torneo.

-Fidio, ¿Ustedes…?- Aquel gesto atrajo la atención de los presentes. Sólo silencio. El castaño era observado pro los demás jugadores, cómo le diría que…

-Rushe…- El italiano le mostró su mano ala rubia. Ella creyó comprenderlo y la tomó pero el chico negó levemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Rushe notó un leve gesto en le rostro de del delantero… ¿Una sonrisa? Y no supo en qué momento, sacó detrás de su espalda cierto objeto dorado entregándoselo a la rubia.

-Te dije que traeríamos el trofeo.- Y al instante gritos de emoción resonaban por todo el lugar. Y una que otra lágrima también.

- 2-1, de verdad fue un partido difícil. Inazuma Japan no se rendía.- Aclaraba Marco.

-¿Japón?- Cuestionaba la chica.

-Sí. Ambos llegamos a la final pero nosotros ganamos.- Aquel día fue tanta la emoción que no se la creían. Estaban felices a más no poder. ¿O qué? ¿Creyeron que perderían teniendo a Fidio como capitán y a él con la promesa de ganar por Rushe? Pues no.

Los jugadores terminaron de desempacar. Fueron recibidos casi como Dioses. Y el mega banquete no se hizo esperar. La mayoría estaba en la sala atentos a la crónica del partido por parte de los mismos jugadores. Pero la pequeña ya estaba enterada de todo. El castaño se lo contó todo en el camino.

-¡Principessa!- Le llamó Fidio a la rubiecita quien reposaba en la arena que daba a la playa.

-¿Qué pasa?- El chico tomó asiento a lado de ella. -¿No quieres ir adentro? Hace frio.

-No, no mucho. Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más.- Y su atención regresó a la gran esfera de plata. La única luz de esa noche.- _"Cuántas lunas lo esperé. Y me lo regresaste. Gracias"_- Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña sonreía a lo que Fidio la miraba un poco extrañado pero decidió dejarla soñando y apoyo sus brazos en la arena recargándose en ellas. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra por un buen rato. Hasta que Rushe se hartó un poco ¿Tanto lo quería de vuelta sólo… para no decirse nada? Claro que no.

-Gracias, Fidio.- Clavó su mirada en el rostro del delantero.

-¿Por qué?- Él hizo lo mismo que la rubia.

-Por traerle el triunfo a Italia. Y a todos los demás también gracias.

- Pues de nada pero… en sí te lo traje a ti. Teo prometí.

-Supongo que fue más su esfuerzo que buena suerte.

-Creo.- ¿Suerte? Cierto. Tendría que devolvérsela.- Casi me olvido.- Fidio revolvió en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó la carta.- Toma. En verdad me sirvió de mucho.- Rushe la tomó en sus manos.

-Me alegro.- Pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

-Rushe, ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Es que… estoy feliz de que regresaras.- La chica se abalanzó sobre él. Lo tenía tan cerca como ella había querido. Y le dio un beso ¿en la mejilla? Pues esa era la idea pero de lo nerviosa que también estaba gracias a la cercanía de ambos, situó aquel gesto en la comisura de los labios del chico.

-_"Rushe"…_- Y ni él ni mucho menos ella entenderían en el momento lo que pasaría después. Fidio giró un poco su rostro haciendo que ambos labios chocaran. Pero lo opuesto a separarse, profundizaron el beso. Sintiendo como ambas respiraciones chocaban y se mezclaban. Ya no podían aguantar más. Se necesitaban.

Fidio colocó su mano en la mejilla de Rushe acercándola un poco más. Sintió como una lágrima caía en su mano. Pero no le importaba. Era mejor de lo que jamás imaginaron. Compartían ese cosquilleo que lo recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Sin palabras. Sin gestos y mucho menos miradas. Fue en ese momento cuando de verdad se consolidaron como una sola alma. Como aquel verso perdido en un beso que ambos escucharon una vez. El tiempo ya era lejano. Ambos se quedaron en ese intervalo. En ese segundo eterno. Se separaron unos segundos después. No entendían del todo lo que pasó pero la verdad no les importaba mucho.

-Rushe, casi toda mi vida te he cuidado. Necesito que me dejes seguir haciéndolo lo que me queda de vida.

-¿Qué dic…?- Fidio la interrumpió abrazándola como necesito las noches de estancia en Lioccot. Su estabilidad y su calma no la encontraba en otro lado o en otra persona mas que en Rushe.

-Sólo yo quiero cuidarte. No sé si suene egoísta pero…-

-Te necesité Fidio-kun. Más que nunca.- El aludido recordó aquella lágrima, y ella seguía derramando más. Pero él sabía que no eran amargas. Las limpió con el dorso de su mano y dejó hablar a la rubia.- Por eso no me importó cuanto te tardaste. Ya estás aquí.

-Sí. Contigo.- Fidio pasó gran parte de la noche recitándole mil y un poemas mismas que quedaron grabadas en la luz del mar. Luz como en los ojos de Rushe. Así brillaba el corazón de ambos. Uno solo. Y el insignificante asunto de la edad… ¿a quién le importaba? Todos sabían que si estaban juntos era por algo. Los vieron crecer casi como hermanos. Ahora como novios y después como esposos… pero para eso todavía faltaba.

-Ahora que lo pienso Fidio, mi hoja de "Amore a la multiidioma"…

-¿Sí?- Éste la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la ojiverde reposaba en su pecho.

-Esa carta parece… un acta de matrimonio.- Fidio estaba algo confundido con lo dicho.- Piénsalo. Tú la firmaste. Yo la firmé. Y amor está escrito en varias formas. Y se supone que la gente se une por amor ¿o no?

-Pues sí.- La volvió a abrazar y antes de irse, al mar le regalaron un juramento.

-¿Me quieres?- Le cuestionó a SU italiano. De verdad que su adicción a ser amada sólo por él crecía a cada segundo.

-Yo te amé. Te amo…

-¿Y…?.- Y atenían una historia para entretener a sus hijos en un futuro. El cuento de su "Acta de matrimonio" aun siendo niños. Eso sólo demostraba que estaban consignados a estar juntos desde un principio. Y en sí, cumplieron lo que aquel día dictaron. Él encontró más que una novia. A la niña más linda que pudo conocer. Y ella, a alguien mucho más que un príncipe. Como ella había querido, a su jugador de football. Ah ¿Y qué era lo otro que Fidio tenía que responderle? Y como broche de colores para su cuento.

-…Io ti amerò…Rushe…

***Si se dan cuenta "Io ti amerò" se menciona dos veces pero yo escribí "Yo te querré" en el primero y en el último "Yo te amaré". Lo hice porque se me hizo medio ilógico que si casi todo el fic estaban en el dilema de **_**"Te quiero. Te quiero como hermano/a. O te quiero de una forma más fuerte"**_** luego luego en la 3er estrofa dijera "Yo te amaré". Fue por eso. Y repetí la parte de "Robaré los colores de la mañana" para que cada quién tuviera su forma de usar esa frase. Sí, tengo una manera extraña de escribir pero qué le hago.**

***Ancora: Todavía.**

**Y perdón si fue mucha descripción. Es que amo meterme en los personajes y poner cómo penarían o qué dirían.**

**Ya me voy pero no por mucho. TooOoodos los reviews son BIENVENUE. Quejas, comentarios, tomatazos lo que se les dé la gana me lo dicen ¿va? Los quiero a todos y a todas. Peace!**


End file.
